


Surprise

by janed



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-01
Updated: 2004-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janed/pseuds/janed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Nick's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal. Written for **ruggerdavey**.

"Surprise."

A box blocked Nick's view of the television. He followed the box to a hand and the hand to an arm and the arm to the very pleased-with-himself-looking face of his boyfriend. "What is that?"

Greg smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Well, considering that it's a wrapped box with a bow stuck to the top, one could venture to guess that it's a gift."

Nick tried to think of anything gift-worthy he'd done in the last few days but he came up blank. "A gift? For what?"

"For your birthday," Greg said like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"My birthday is in August, this is March."

"I know, and that's what makes it the perfect surprise." Greg rolled his eyes at Nick's unconvinced look. "Look, would you just work with me here? Open it."

"Is something going to jump out at me if I do?" The almost-smile betrayed Nick's actual lack of worry.

"You won't know until you open it but I wouldn't be too worried if I were you." Greg practically bounced with excitement as he watched Nick pull the paper off, open the box, and then stare in shock at his gift.

"How did you... this is amazing."

Greg grinned. "I knew you'd like it."

"More than like it. I don't even know what to say."

Greg licked his bottom lip and quirked an eyebrow. "Who says you have to say anything? There are other ways of showing gratitude, you know."


End file.
